


Kisses in secret

by wklover



Category: Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wonkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wklover/pseuds/wklover
Summary: Another drabble... Enjoy these naughty boys LolDon´t forget your comments!!





	Kisses in secret

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble... Enjoy these naughty boys Lol  
> Don´t forget your comments!!

Siwon was bored like hell. This damn train! he cursed to himself while his mom read romantic novels. So he decided to give the nth walk around the train, he also needed to pee.  
He got to the bathroom. Trying to balance he managed to open his zip and peed, relieving the urgent and uncomfortable sensation. Suddenly that irresistible and overwhelming sensation invaded all his body. He gulped. He couldn´t resist anymore. With shame and nervous, he squeezed his cock to relieve the burning sensation, but it didn´t work. He moved his hips stroking his cock and the hardness increased. He couldn´t take it anymore. His hips started with slow and soft moves, till they turned into frenetic. He leaned over the unstable wall of the train, stopping his hips and squeezing his cock. The pleasure invaded his inner thighs. That unique pleasure took over his whole body and soul. A knock on the door panicked him. He covered his erection and pulled the zipper up. He washed his hands and opened the door. A boy was outside with a face in extreme despair.   
— I´m sorry — Siwon said.   
— Please…— the boy said and entered the bathroom quickly, closing the door.   
Siwon walked to the space between the two train cars and watched the boring landscapes. The boy who had entered the bathroom impatiently passed by him and both exchanged glances and sweet smiles. Minutes later, the boy appeared again, he said to him that his parents had given permission to talk to him, the trip was horrible, so he invited him to talk.   
— Hello, I´m Siwon, what about you?   
— I´m Kyuhyun… nice to meet you — and they shook hands like adult men.   
— Thirteen!   
— Oh, me too.  
— Secondary?...well me too!  
— Maths? Uugh!!   
— I agree! — both laughed. Their simple conversation lasted for several minutes relieving the boring trip to Seoul.   
oOo  
Both boys had almost the same height, same hair and eyes color, thin bodies, but very very handsome. They played cards, shared some food, and they already guffawed.  
The train arrived to Wangham, last station before getting to Seoul, and the train emptied. They had the train almost for them only with a lot of space. They played riddles, bet some sweets, and the bets turned into more demanding and daring.  
— Now, you lost— Kyuhyun said. Siwon waited for his penance.  
— Mmm... What if you stand up? Siwon obeyed. Kyuhyun stared at him from head to toes.   
— Turn around— Siwon did what he was told. He knew exactly what was happening. They were developing an exciting game, and Siwon was eager for participating. The riddles were over, they didn´t know anymore. They played rock-paper-scissors. Kyuhyun lost, Siwon asked him to stand up and turn around, to lean down just a bit. Kyuhyun did it… Siwon gulped with the vision of his friend´s ass. Siwon lost the next one. Kyuhyun asked him to stay still and close his eyes. And Siwon obeyed. He felt a slight touch in his lips. He startled and opened his eyes. Kyuhyun´s lips had touched his lips.   
— You are cheating! You lost so you have to do what I say — Siwon didn´t complain. He closed his eyes again. Kyuhyun kissed his lips again, Siwon shook, that touch was amazing, and full of sensations that he couldn´t manage. He felt butterflies in his stomach, swallowing saliva. His penance was done. Kyuhyun lost, Siwon asked him to close his eyes, to stay still. And kissed his warm lips, but adding something else, he inserted the tip of the tongue, just a bit, caressing Kyuhyun´s tongue. Kyuhyun moaned softly, then he opened his eyes and blinked several times. He had to do something very embarrassing; he needed to deal urgently with the uncomfortable situation between his legs. He said he needed to go to the bathroom. Siwon saw him, and breathed in relief, his own erection was driving him crazy, almost painful.   
— You have an erection — Siwon said.   
— Yes, it always happens…what about you? — Kyuhyun asked.   
— Well, me too, and now…I´m really hard…   
— My dad says that this is normal in men, especially in teenagers…   
— It´s true… I need to pee! — Both went to the bathroom. They were afraid to enter together, but they did it. They peed in the toilet one after the other, struggling with the balance that shook the train. They laughed at the situation and played rock-paper-scissors once more; Kyuhyun lost.  
— Show it to me — Siwon said. Kyuhyun gulped.   
— Just if you show me yours, at the same time.   
— Ok… mmmh… is it a deal, right?  
— Yes — they unzipped their pants, grabbed their cocks, and took them out from their clothes. The game was over.   
Both stared at their cocks for a long time.  
— It´s similar to my size — Siwon said with an eager voice.   
— Yes…—Kyuhyun answered nervously.  
— Can I…touch it?   
— Only if I can touch yours… — both spread their hands, the soft touch was amazing and electrifying. Soon, they were hard, their erections in each other´s hands, giving small squeezes on the already rock-hard cocks.   
— I like the way you touch me…— Siwon said.   
— Yes, I like how you touch me too…— Kyuhyun answered eagerly.  
— Do you jerk off?  
— Yes, but this is much more pleasurable…touch yours and you touching mine…is amazing.   
— Kyuhyun, Can I… I mean… Can I stroke it?... you can do me the same…   
— Yes…— Kyuhyun moaned. And they started a mutual masturbation. They closed their eyes biting their lower lips…enjoying that hand in a very sensitive place. Fast, faster till Kyuhyun couldn´t resist anymore, he spasmed and growled loud.  
— Agghhh— Siwon followed him. His hands were covered by a sticky hot substance that slid through his fingers.  
— I came…you too.   
— Yes, and it was amazing…   
— Siwon, Can I kiss it?  
— Mmmh? — Yes, kiss it.   
Kyuhyun kneeled. In front of his face, he had Siwon´s cock already flaccid. He took it, opened his mouth and swallowed it all. He sucked and licked hard. The result was fast, the flaccid flesh turned into a rock hard cock. Siwon grabbed his friend from the nape and thrusted inside his mouth. Kyuhyun gagged. Siwon pulled out from Kyuhyun´s mouth, kneeled and swallowed Kyuhyun´s cock in this mouth doing the same. Once they came, both kissed each other passionately and wild, their tongues in a non-stop battle. They went out from the bathroom and rested in their seats. They slept the rest of the trip. When they arrived to their destiny, both kissed in secret but passionately entwining their tongues. And then they said goodbye.  
oOo  
12 years later…  
Both are doctors. They live together. They love each other. They kiss each other continuously sharing and enjoying the life. They don´t kiss in secret anymore.

THE END


End file.
